In the conventional art, there has been known a mobile communication system including a network device such as a radio base station (NB: NodeB) or a radio control device (RNC: Radio Network Controller).
A radio base station manages a cell on which a mobile station (UE: User Equipment) is to camp, and performs radio communication with the mobile station camping on the cell managed by the radio base station. In addition, the cell may be understood as a function of performing radio communication with the mobile station. Alternatively, the cell may be understood as a term indicating an arrival area (a geographical area) of an electric wave radiated from the radio base station. In addition, the cell is identified by a frequency, a spreading code, a time slot and the like used in the cell.
The radio control device manages a radio base station and a cell, and performs communication with a mobile station camping on the cell managed by the radio control device.
In the mobile communication system, a plurality of radio control devices are configured to be connected to one radio base station, and among the plurality of radio control devices, even when a failure occurs in one radio control device, another radio control device is configured to take over the function of the one radio control device.
There has been known a mobile communication system having a redundant configuration with respect to a network device such as the radio control device as described above (for example, Patent Literature 1).
However, there exists a case (hereinafter, referred to as Inter-RNC handover) in which a mobile station moves from a first cell managed by a first radio control device to a second cell managed by a second radio control device.
In the Inter-RNC handover, when a failure occurs in the second radio control device and a third radio control device takes over the function of the second radio control device, it is necessary for the first radio control device to understand information (hereinafter, referred to as redundant configuration information) indicating that the second cell is managed by the third radio control device.
However, since the amount of work for manually setting the redundant configuration information in the radio control device is enormous, manually setting the redundant configuration information is difficult.